


The Nurse and the Stubborn Patient

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca has her appendix taken out and Chloe ends up being her “nurse” once she is released from the hospital. Beca struggles with letting Chloe take care of her, and Chloe does what she does best: Takes care of Beca despite her objections and desire for complete and total independence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nurse and the Stubborn Patient

“My advice to you, Ms. Mitchell, is to stay off your feet as much as possible, no heavy lifting, and just relax and get some rest. Take it easy.” The doctor handed over the clipboard for her to sign the release papers. “Has anyone come to pick you up?” 

Beca nodded, “My friend Chloe. She just went to pull the car around.” 

“Very good. I'll go get one of the nurses to wheel you out front then.” 

A small blond woman came back pushing a wheelchair. She smiled at Beca. “You look much better now than when you first arrived the other night. The appendix is a nasty little organ sometimes.” She crossed over to help Beca get in the wheelchair. Beca sucked in sharply as a pain went through her side. She was so sore, but she had already missed two days of work and wanted to get back as soon as she could. “Oh, you poor dear... That will hurt for a couple of more days I'm afraid. Do you have someone who can help you out?” 

She started wheeling Beca toward the elevator. “I have a roommate.” Beca's mind drifted to Amy. Not a very helpful roommate, but I still have one, Beca thought to herself. Chloe was waiting at the front entrance with the passenger door already open. 

The nurse and Chloe helped her get into Chloe's jeep. Beca was holding her breath trying to ignore the pain she was in. Chloe reached over her trying to buckle her seat belt for her. “Breathe, Becs. You're tuning purple.” Beca exhaled, but closed her eyes tightly. They arrived at the apartment. Beca got out and stared at the steps that led to the door. Chloe read her expression. “It's okay. We'll just take it one step at a time.” They started up the steps. Every time Beca lifted her right leg to go up onto the next step, a new surge of pain shot through her side. 

They finally reached Beca's apartment. Beca took out her keys to open the door, but they fell to the ground. Chloe started to pick them up, but Beca stopped her, “No, Chloe, I've got it, I've got it...” Beca slowly leaned over and stuck her hand out towards the floor. She winced and held her breath and tried to reach lower, but the pain was too much. She stood up and propped herself up against the door to rest. 

Chloe bent down and was up again in two seconds. “Here you go.” 

Beca snatched the keys from her and saw a small smirk creeping across Chloe's face, “Shut up, Chlo...” She unlocked the door and tossed the keys onto the counter. 

Amy was sitting on the couch putting on her shoes. “Ay, Beca. Nice to see you aren't dead. All these flowers and balloons are for you,” She got up and crossed over to her. “I've gotta go. Bumper and I are going to 'Watch a movie'.” She used air quotes for the words “watch a movie” and winked. 

“But you can't leave. Someone has to be here to help me out. I couldn't even pick up the keys off the floor,” 

Amy's face fell, “Oh. Well, yeah, yeah... I can just, uh, call Bumper back and” 

“No, don't do that. I'll stay with Beca tonight while you go out. No worries.” 

Amy's face lit up again, “Oh, Ginger, you're the best. See you later, Beca. Feel better!” She slapped Beca on the back as she headed out the door almost knocking her over. 

She stumbled, but felt two steady arms catch her from behind, “Whoa, I got ya.” Chloe steadied her.   
Beca stepped away, “I'm good, I got it.” She slowly made her way to the couch and sat down. She heard Chloe busying herself in the kitchen. “Chlo, what are you doing?” 

Chloe answered her through the clanking of pots and pans, “I am making dinner. You've been eating hospital food. You're bound to be starving.” 

“Oh, that's not necessary. I'm fine, really. I can fix like a sandwich or something.” Beca struggled to stand back up. She scooted to the end of the couch and closed her eyes preparing herself for the pain. She pushed herself up, but quickly sat back down. Ow, ow, ow... This hurts like a bitch... 

Chloe was standing with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall watching Beca. “Let me take care of you. Your in pain and you need help. Stop being so damn stubborn.” 

Beca sat huffing. It's true, she was in a lot of pain, but she would rather have teeth pulled than admit she needed help. She hated feeling like she was dependent upon someone, so just sat still and stared at her feet. 

Beca didn't look up, but she could hear the smile Chloe was wearing through her voice, “That's what I thought.” Beca sighed and laid her head back on the couch. 

While the food was cooking, Chloe busied herself taking care of Beca. She grabbed the remote off of the TV stand and handed it to her. A few minutes later she returned with Beca's laptop. She scooted the coffee table closer to the couch and set it up so Beca could reach it. Next, she carried in a pillow and Beca's favorite blanket. She fluffed the pillow and helped Beca lay back on it and then covered her up tucking the blanket in around her body. When the food was ready, she brought her a plate and a drink. Beca mumbled “Thanks” each time Chloe would bring her something or attempted to make her more comfortable. 

Beca spent the next hour checking her work email. There were several emails from her boss about potential projects, and in the last one he sent, he added “Feel better. Get here soon. The music industry doesn't wait.” She sighed. Getting caught up on all the missed work was going to be a pain. She closed her laptop and looked around for Chloe. She saw the laundry room door was open. “Hey, Chlo... Whatcha doing?” 

She came back carrying a basket full of dry clothes. “Folding laundry,” she said as she sat down in the chair across from the couch. 

Beca shook her head, “You don't have to do that. I'm not paralyzed. I still have the use of my arms, you know.” 

She shrugged as she folded one of Beca's t-shirts. “I don't mind. And now I know what kind of girl you are.” 

“Huh?”

“Well, you can tell a lot about a girl based on the kind of... panties that she wears,” Chloe grinned and held up a black laced thong with purple trim. 

Beca's face reddened and she felt like she was on fire, “Oh my God, Chloe... I swear, if I could get up without feeling like my side was gonna tear open, I'd kill you.” She didn't know what else to do except hide her face in her blanket. 

She felt Chloe sit down on the end of the couch. “Oh, Beca, come on. They are just panties.” 

Beca's voice came through the blanket muffled, “How would you like it if you were rendered immobile and I started holding up all your undergarments?” 

Chloe laughed and tugged on the blanket to pull it off of Beca's face, “Okay, first of all, you haven't been rendered immobile. It just hurts like hell to move. And second, you wouldn't have any luck because I don't own any, as you say, undergarments.” 

Beca flung the blanket off of her head, “Oh yeah, sure. What? Do you go commando?” Chloe wore a straight face. “Whatever. You do not. Do you?...” Her expression didn't waiver until Beca's face started to turn red again and she started pulling the blanket back over her head. 

Chloe was laughing, “Beca, Beca, stop with the blanket. I'm joking!” Beca pulled the blanket down just below her eyes, but Chloe could tell she was scowling. “My God, Beca, you are so easy to mess with.” 

She kicked at Chloe's butt when she got up, “Shut up, jerk!”

When she returned she had a small pill in her hand, “Time to take your meds.” 

 

Chloe and Beca sat on the couch watching Once Upon A Time. It was what Chloe wanted to watch. Beca had never seen an episode before, but Chloe was in the middle of season 3 on Netflix and had caught Beca up on everything so she wasn't entirely lost. She yawned and felt her eyes growing heavy. It was almost 11:30 and Beca was still in her clothes that she came home in the hospital in. She maneuvered out from under the blanket, and looked over at Chloe. Her eyes were glued to the TV. She was obviously very into the episode. Beca slowly and carefully got to her feet. It still hurt, but the pain medicine Chloe had given her earlier dulled the pain. 

She went into her bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Changing out of her pants wasn't much of an issue. The shirt was proving to be more difficult. Whenever she tried to pull off the shirt she had on, her side would pull and ache. She had to stop and catch her breath after each try. She sat down on the edge of the bed feeling a little defeated. 

Chloe rushed in, “Beca, what are you doing?” 

“Just changing into more comfortable clothes, or trying to, at least.” 

“Why didn't you say anything? I would've came and helped you sooner.” 

Beca shrugged, “You were really into that episode. I didn't want to pull you away from it. Besides, it's putting on a shirt. It's so simple. Well... I thought it was.” She threw the other shirt down beside her. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “It's called a pause button. I could've pressed it. And you just had surgery, Beca. Changing shirts is going to be difficult when you are this sore.” She stood in front of her and gripped the bottom of Beca's shirt on both sides. Beca raised her arms straight up in the air and winced. Chloe carefully lifted the shirt over her head. 

Beca's whole body had chills form on it when she felt Chloe's hands brush up her rib cage. “Oh, I thought those panties were probably a set.” Beca looked down at her chest and then realized she had on her black and purple bra. She suddenly became very aware that Chloe was seeing her in her bra. She didn't know why it made her so self-conscious. After all, she had already seen her naked, but that didn't stop the embarrassment from making her body heat up like a fire. 

Chloe smiled relishing in her accomplishment of making Beca red faced again. “You're cute when your embarrassed. Did you know that?” She slipped the new shirt over Beca's head. 

“Is that why you enjoy talking about my choice in underwear so much?” She slipped her arms through the sleeves and looked up at her friend whose eyes were shining bright with her smile. 

She bit her lower lip and nodded, “Yeah, something like that. Anything else you need?” 

Beca paused thinking about Chloe's comment. Something like that? What's that supposed to mean? “Um, no. I think... I think I'm good. Just gonna head off to bed. Get some rest.” Chloe nodded and started to back out of the room, but Beca thought she saw something on her face. A look of... Disappointment. “Hey, Chlo... Maybe I could use a glass of water?” 

Her smile reappeared, “Okay. I'll be right back.” 

Beca got up and pulled the covers down on her side of the bed and Chloe came back and set the glass down on Beca's nightstand. Beca laid down, and Chloe fluffed her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin. She said goodnight and started to walk out. 

“Hey, I have a full-size bed. You don't have to sleep on the couch.” She gestured to the empty side of the bed. 

Chloe hesitated, “No, that's okay. I'll just stay on the couch it isn't a big deal.” 

“It's the least I can do after all that you've done for me today.” 

Chloe shook her head, “Honestly, it wasn't a big deal. I don't mind. I'll just sleep on the-” 

Beca sighed and threw her hands up, “Now who's being stubborn? Just shut up and get in the bed, Chlo.”

Chloe looked at her shyly, “Are you sure?” Beca nodded. “Okay, I'll be right back.” She returned with a book in her hand. “Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?” 

“Sure, t-shirts are in the second drawer right there. There's one that's got a polar bear on it that's so big it's pretty much a nightgown, so you probably don't want that one.” 

“Oh no, that's perfect.” Chloe searched until she found the polar bear shirt. She laid it down on her side of the bed and took her shirt off in one quick motion. Beca tried to keep her eyes from drifting over Chloe's toned stomach, and tried even harder from letting them float to her chest where, what she really wanted to see, was encased in a pink bra. Chloe undid her pants and pulled them off next. Again, Beca felt herself fighting the urge to inspect Chloe's body for too long. She stole a quick glance while Chloe was pulling the shirt over hear head. She climbed into bed beside Beca and propped her pillows up against the headboard and flipped to the very first page of her book. She threw her leg over Beca's and Beca noted how smooth they felt against her's. 

“Do me another favor please?” 

“Sure, what do you need?” 

Beca fidgeted with the covers, “Read out loud...” 

Chloe smiled, “Whatever you want, Becs.” Beca felt silly for asking. She felt like a small child, but she wanted to hear Chloe's voice. They could just talk, but that would mean Beca would have to think of things to say back, and she didn't want to. She was tired and all she wanted was to fall asleep to the soft and gentle sound that Chloe's voice took on whenever she read. 

Chloe read about twenty pages before looking down at Beca. She was asleep on her left side facing Chloe. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were fluttering. Chloe sat in silence watching her dream for a few minutes. Chloe smiled at the facial expressions Beca was making. Chloe leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Goodnight, my stubborn little patient.” 

She leaned over, turned out the light, and settled down on her right side facing Beca, their noses just inches apart. Beca shifted closer and made their noses touch and Chloe heard, “Goodnight, my sexy nurse.” Chloe's face burned red, but she smiled and snuggled closer to Beca. Beca draped an arm over Chloe. She was perfectly happy in that moment just cuddled up next Beca. 

A few minutes had passed and Chloe was just about asleep when she heard, “Chlo, you aren't wearing any pants are you?” 

Chloe's eyes flew open and mumbled, “Um... no...”

“Just wondering.” Chloe didn't need to see Beca's face to know it was flushed. Their faces were lying so close she could feel the warmth flowing off of it. Chloe smiled and reveled in the fact that she had, once more, made Beca flustered and blushed. Thank you, God, for making Beca's appendix as stubborn as she is. And with that last thought, she drifted off to sleep smiling.


End file.
